


Duty

by seekergeek



Series: Companion 'verse [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Pre-Slash, Valdemar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets called to meet with the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

John sat in his room, reading a book to wind down for the evening when a knock came at the door. He frowned, wondering who it could be as he marked where he was, and then got up and opened the door. It was the Queen's Own Herald, looking somber. "Teyla? Is there something wrong?"

Teyla gave him a look that told him that he wouldn't like what she had to say. "Elizabeth requests your presence."

This didn't sound good. "Is she asking as my queen or is she asking as Elizabeth?" John asked suspiciously.

"She said she would have preferred that it were a personal request from her, but this summons is in regards to matters of state," Teyla said gravely as she stood before him with her hands folded together.

John ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "Damn it." No, this wasn't good at all. "Do I need to get into Court Whites?"

Teyla shook her head. "Not at this time. It is a private meeting."

Well, hell. That sounded unpleasantly ominous. John sighed and then gestured toward the door. "Okay, fine, let's go."

Teyla left the room and John followed after her, closing the door behind him. As they walked down the hallway, Teyla quietly said, "I am sorry, John. I know you do not like this."

John snorted. "If either the damned council would get its collective head out of its ass or Elizabeth would stop beating her head against the damn wall on the issue, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Teyla made a frustrated motion with her hand. "I agree, but Elizabeth..."

"Thinks that the political atmosphere is too delicate to apply the Queen's Own Override without potentially dangerous repercussions, I know," John finished for her. They'd had this conversation many times before, to the point that they'd memorized each other's lines.

"And I cannot disagree with her assessment of the situation at the moment, as much as I would dearly love to," Teyla replied. She made a graceful motion with her hands as if to gather up the whole mess. "And so we all remain in this untenable position as nothing is resolved and all are made miserable."

"Except for Landry and his cronies," John growled softly.

"No, even they are discontent. Elizabeth has once again refused their candidate for marriage," Teyla countered as they turned the corner from the Heralds quarters to the wing where the royal apartments were located.

John snorted. "Who was it this time?"

"Ellis," she replied in an utterly neutral tone.

John groaned. Ellis was a sly one and every single Companion that he knew of hated him on sight. "Did they really think that would fly or are they just dicking around with her now?"

Teyla grimaced. "I do not believe they understand the importance of the Companions' opinions to the queen."

That was the _least_ of what they didn't understand about Companions in John's opinion, but he didn't get an opportunity to say that because they'd reached the queen's apartments.

"Siler, Amelia," Teyla said warmly to the two guards on either side of the door.

"Ma'am, Sir," Amelia replied, nodding cordially at them as she opened the door for them.

John followed Teyla inside and though the antechamber into Elizabeth's office. Elizabeth and Lorne sat together on a comfortably shabby divan holding hands and gazing at one another's face as if nothing else existed outside their love. John looked away, uncomfortable at disturbing one of the few times the two lovers had had alone together in years. "I am back with John, your Majesty," Teyla said serenely, with no hint of her previous frustration showing.

Elizabeth and Lorne both turned to look at them and John was struck by how much younger both of them seemed. Elizabeth practically glowed, her face carefree and happy, in stark contrast to the worried grimness that had dominated her countenance in the last few years. "Thank you for coming, John," Elizabeth said calmly.

"Your Majesty," John replied, bowing briefly. "I take it that it's time to remind the Council of a few home truths again?" he asked in resignation.

The compassionate look on her face as she stood up to answer him made him wince. "I'm afraid so. I require your presence in Court for the next several evenings." She sighed, then continued, "I wouldn't ask it of you otherwise. I know that you don't like the attention you draw when you attend."

John straightened up and put his hands behind his back. "I'm a Herald, Your Majesty. What I do or don't like is irrelevant. You want me to be at Court? I'll be there."

Elizabeth shook her head ruefully. "It is ridiculous for the nobles to continue to hold it over you like this. Even if it wasn't enough for them that you were Chosen by Atlantis, the Truthspell I did on you in Formal Court proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that what you did, you did at the King's command."

John's lips thinned and he looked down at the floor. "Yeah, well. People aren't logical, Elizabeth."

Lorne stood up behind her and laid his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, catching her attention. "I've said it before, Elizabeth. You've got poisoned tongues in Court, paid by our enemies to sew discord among us."

Teyla's eyes darkened in anger and she folded her arms across her chest. "You speak the truth, Lorne. There is no good reason for this ill will against John, yet it continues, despites the Heralds' reassurances. This effort to keep us at odds with one another harms the kingdom and binds our hands in many ways. We must find the source of the corruption spreading this unrest soon and deal with it firmly. I am most tired of it."

Elizabeth nodded in affirmation and said wryly, "So am I, Teyla, so am I." She then sighed again and continued, "But until we find the proof that we need to do so, we will have to continue to dance to the tune that they have set. I am sorry, John."

John kept his face determinedly blank. "It's not your fault, Elizabeth. I'll be there for the evening meal tomorrow."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly. "I'll see you then." She then gave him a small smile. "Try to have a good night. It will be easier to deal with the vagaries of Court if you are well rested."

"Sure," John said breezily, knowing that having a good night was entirely beyond him at this point. "You too. If you'll excuse me?" At her nod, John turned and left them, his face blank and his stomach roiling.


End file.
